jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Rufus Reid
Rufus Reid (born February 10, 1944 in Atlanta, Georgia) is an American jazz bassist, educator, and composer. He lives in Teaneck, New Jersey.Beckerman, Jim. "Ben-Hur flavors his jazz with Middle Eastern spice", The Record (Bergen County), July 17, 2005. Accessed August 7, 2007. "Luckily, pianist John Hicks, drummer Leroy Williams, percussionist Steve Kroon and celebrated Teaneck bassist Rufus Reid were happy to go where Ben-Hur led." video:Rufus Reid - Live In Vienna Reid was raised in Sacramento, California where he played the trumpet through junior high and high school. Upon graduation from Sacramento High School, he entered the United States Air Force as a trumpet player. During that period he began to be seriously interested in the bass. After fulfilling his duties in the military, Rufus had decided he wanted to pursue a career as a professional bassist. He moved to Seattle, Washington, where he began serious study with James Harnett of the Seattle Symphony. He continued his education at Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois, where he studied with Warren Benfield and principal bassist, Joseph Guastefeste, both of the Chicago Symphony. He graduated in 1971 with a Bachelor of Music Degree as a Performance Major on the Double Bass. Rufus Reid's major professional career began in Chicago and continues since 1976 in New York City. Playing with hundreds of the world's greatest musicians, he is famously the bassist that saxophonist Dexter Gordon chose when he returned to the states from his decade-long exile in Denmark. His colleagues include Thad Jones, Nancy Wilson, Eddie Harris and Bob Berg Discography As leader *''Hues of a Different Blue'' (Motéma Music) *''Out Front'' (Motéma) *''Live at the Kennedy Center'' (Motéma) *''The Gait Keeper'' (Sunnyside Records) *''Perpetual Stroll'' (Theresa Records) *''Seven Minds'' (Sunnyside) *''Corridor To The Limits'' (Sunnyside) *''Myrth Song'', with Harold Danko *''Yours and Mine'' (Concord Records) *''Passing Thoughts'' (Concord) *''Blue Motion'' (Evidence Music) *''Looking Forward'' (Evidence) *''Back To Front'' (Evidence) *''Double Bass Delights'', with Michael Moore (Double Time Records) *''Intimacy of the Bass'', with Michael Moore (Double Time Records) *''Song for Luis'', with Ron Jackson (Mastermix Records) *''Alone Together'', with Peter Ind (Wave Records) As sideman With Roni Ben-Hur *''Fortuna'' (2008) With Jack DeJohnette *''Album Album'' (ECM, 1984) With Art Farmer *''You Make Me Smile'' (Soul Note, 1984) With Stan Getz *''Anniversary!'' (1987) *''Serenity'' (1987) *''Manhattan Symphonie'' (1978) With Dexter Gordon *''The Chase!'' (Prestige, 1970) - with Gene Ammons With Eddie Harris *''Instant Death'' (Atlantic, 1971) *''Eddie Harris Sings the Blues'' (Atlantic, 1972) *''Excursions'' (Atlantic, 1966–73) *''Is It In'' (Atlantic, 1973) *''I Need Some Money'' (Atlantic, 1974) *''Bad Luck Is All I Have'' (Atlantic, 1975) With Andrew Hill *''Shades'' (1986) With the Jazztet *''Nostalgia'' (Baystate, 1983) With J. J. Johnson *''Quintergy'' (1988) *''Standards'' (1988) *''Let's Hang Out'' (1992) *''The Brass Orchestra'' (1996) *''Heroes'' (1998) With Maulawi *''Maulawi'' (Strata Records) With John Stubblefield *''Confessin''' (Soul Note, 1984) 'With The Thad Jones/ Mel Lewis Orchestra *It Only Happens Every Time'' (1977) Books *The Evolving Bassist(1974) (2nd Edition:ISBN 978-0-9676015-0-2) Contributions to Education *Jamey Aebersold Summer Jazz Workshops *Stanford Jazz Workshop *The Lake Placid Institute *Professor Emeritus,William Paterson University Senate Minutes William Paterson University, Jazz Studies and Performance program (1979–1999) *The "Richard Davis Foundation for Young Bassists" Annual Bass Conference *The Sligo Jazz Project *Bass Coalition Summer Workshop Recognition/Awards *2008 Guggenheim Fellowship, Creative Arts / Music Composition categoryThe John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation *Charlie Parker Jazz Composition Award ("Skies Over Emilia") *2006 Fellowship, from the New Jersey State Council on the Arts *The 2005 Mellon Jazz 2005 Living Legacy Award, from The Mid Atlantic Arts Foundation *The Distinguished Achievement Award, 2001, The International Society of Bassists *Outstanding Educator of 1999, The New Jersey Chapter of the IAJE *Humanitarian Award, 1997, The International Association for Jazz Education (IAJE) *1998 Jazz Educator Achievement Award, BASS PLAYER magazine *Raymond and Beverly Sackler Composition Competition 2006 Award Winner, administered by the University of Connecticut *2006 ASCAP/IAJE Billy Strayhorn Commission Recipient References External links *Rufus Reid *Stanford Jazz Workshop *Jamey Aebersold's Summer Jazz Workshops *Rufus Reid at Motéma Music *A three part video interview with Rufus Reid by JazzDoubleBass.com Category:Bassists